The American Wrestling Domain
by Midnite Raven
Summary: Welcome to the AWD, the American Wrestling Domain.All new federation, all new stars and all new feuds and friendships. Please read and review, better then summary.
1. Chapter

Welcome to the AWD, the American Wrestling Domain. All new federation, all new stars and all new feuds and friendships. You might notice that there is no disclaimer at the top of this story that is because I own all of these characters, the name of the federation and all else that has to do with my story, therefore, there will be no disclaimer until possibly someone from a real federation comes over to mine in my story. The following is a short list of the most important stars in the AWD, the groups and the people holding the titles, enjoy!

The AWD world championship: Held by Skull, a loner, except for his many alliances with people that hate each other, he plays people against one another to suit his need for entertainment and if he needs it, for a little bit of help. He has long black hair, freakish black eyes, large muscles and stands six feet, six inches. His alliances are usually with people with power.

The AWD woman's championship: Held by Midnite, one of the most important people in the federation. She is part of the group Iron Fist, which I will get more into later. You either love her, or hate her, but she hates most everyone else, but has a great tactical mind for this business. She has long blond hair, blue eyes, thin and stands five feet, five inches tall.

The AWD tag team titles: Held by The Bomb and Hurricane, both members of the Nation, arch rivals of the Iron Fist. Both men are quite short, The Bomb being five feet, five inches and Hurricane being only five feet tall. Both men would fit into the cruiserweight division, although Hurricane thinks that he is a lot bigger then what he truly is. The Bomb has short, bleached blond hair and brown eyes, he loves to dance in the ring. Hurricane has long gold hair and blue eyes, he has large muscles and knows how to get it done in and out of the ring.

The AWD cruiserweight title: Held by the Shadow, a short, thin man with long white hair and white eyes. Doesn't say much and little is known of this man, rumoured to be the brother of Skull.

Midnight: Contrary to Midnite, this one is a man. He has long brown hair and brown eyes. He is very true to his friends and will never betray his true ones. He is the leader of a group called Nightmare, along with his girlfriend, Sindle, more later on her. He is very easy to get along with until you cross the line, then he will beat the shit out of you and he can, he having the largest muscles in the AWD.

Snowdemon: A hard man to get along with. Leads a small group titled Demons. Has short black hair and brown eyes. Not much else is known of this man, excepts that he knows how to kick ass.

Sindle: The strongest woman in the federation, would be the AWD woman's champ, except she refuses to fight women, she will only fight men. Girlfriend of Midnight, member of Nightmare. Long black hair and blue eyes and six feet tall, she is a challenge to beat, even for the men.

Groups:

Iron Fist: Led by Midnite. People in group include Jade, best friend of Midnite, the Kid, Heartbreaker, Diamond, brother of Jade who has a crush on Midnite, and Falcon.

The Nation: Led by Domination, a powerful man, one of Skulls secret alliances, members include The Bomb, Hurricane, Storm, Blizzard and Terminator. 

Nightmare: Led by Midnight and Sindle. Members include Starlight, Rebellion, Darkness and Triple 6.

Demons: Led by Snowdemon. Members are Firedemon and Demon.

The American Wrestling Domain is owned by Marika Cassie. A short, twenty five year old with a good figure. She has long dark blond hair and brown eyes. Can rarely be trusted. She acquired the AWD from her father, who was mysteriously killed last year, she took her mother to court to fight for ownership of the company, and she had her legally declared unfit and sent to a home, leaving Marika the only person to take over the company, as she is an only child. She runs it as well as anybody, but she often uses her power in the company to exploit people and play with their lives, is rumoured to have a connection to Skull.

Well, that is the list of people, please read and review the story, it's my first try on a story with all my own people. Next chapter will be the first event, what will go wrong?


	2. Chapter

The American Wrestling Domain

Author: Midnite

Chapter 1

Marika was sitting behind her desk in her office at the arena, it was a couple of hours before the event was going to start and she was waiting impatiently for the last few wrestlers to check in with her to tell her that they were there. She looked down at her desk, where there were a few more papers for her to sign before she could truly and fully take control of the AWD, even though she had been running it for the last couple of months, she still had papers to sign to finish legally taking control of the AWD and a couple to make sure that her mother would stay put in the home and to make sure she stayed drugged up, so as not to be able to figure out anything that she shouldn't, that would jeopardize all of Marika's plans. She sighed, as much as she wanted all this to be over with, she didn't feel much like doing it right now. She looked to her door, hoping that one of the last few wrestlers would come check in now, so as she could put off signing the papers, but luck was not on her side. She looked down at the papers again, they could wait, she decided and got up and left her office.

***

The Iron Fist, minus Midnite, was hanging around in their locker room, making chit-chat when Midnite walked in, she had been running late and had just arrived. She went to the wall and dropped her bags beside it.

Heartbreaker, a tall, good looking man with long red hair and light brown eyes and a member in the Iron Fist, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Midnite sighed. "HB, either you remove your arms or I will, and if I have to, I don't think that it'll be too pleasant for you." Heartbreaker was always hitting on her but she never let it go any farther then that, she had her sights set on someone else.

Diamond, a man with long silver hair and green eyes, watched every time HB hit on her in jealousy, he liked Midnite so much, but he was too shy about his feelings to do anything about it and besides, most of the time, she didn't even seem to notice him. He must have been staring off into space because his sister and Midnite's best friend, Jade, came up behind him and smacked him on the head.

"What'cha thinking about, Di?" She asked.

"What? Oh nothing." He answered. "Just lost in thought."

Jade followed his gaze to Midnite, who was talking to HB and Kid, a young eighteen year old kid with long bleached blond hair, hazel eyes and a goatee.

"Don't worry." She told him. "She'll come around eventually, Di, just give her time."

"I wish." He responded. "But she'll never notice me, I don't get any chances to go for titles."

"So, tell ms. Cassie you want better matches, what do you want from me?" Jade asked.

Diamond looked hopefully at her. "Can't you talk to Mid?"

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, I'll see what I can do later."

***

Marika walked down the hallway, lost in thought over the papers that still laid unsigned on her desk, there was some thing that kept her from signing them, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't guilt, of that she was sure, she was ruthless when it came to business and very few people could ever get the upper hand on her in that aspect. Once she signed those papers, everything would be all hers. She turned a corner and her tiny frame ran into that of Hurricane's and she got knocked to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hurricane said and helped her to her feet.

"What the heel are you doing?" She asked. "You don't just knock your boss to the ground."

"I just wasn't paying attention, I would never do it on purpose." Hurricane replied, being careful of how he worded things with her, he hadn't had much experience in talking to her yet and he really didn't want to get the boss pissed at him. "It will never happen again." He assured her.

"You better make sure that it doesn't." She responded and pushed past him to continue walking down the hall.

Hurricane watched her walk away. The Bomb, his tag partner walked up to him. "She's something, isn't she?" The Bomb asked.

Hurricane scratched his head. "She's definitely something."

"I'm just happy that she doesn't pay that much attention to the tag division." The Bomb stated.

"Yeah, right." Hurricane said, a little distractedly.

"Anyway, Domination wants to see all the Nation." Bomb informed him.

"Yeah, ok." Hurricane said and followed Bomb back to the Nation locker room.

Marika returned to her office to find Skull sitting behind her desk with his feet up, the gold belt around his waist, long black hair draped around his muscled shoulders and her papers in his hands, being read by him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He looked up from the papers. "What are these?" He asked.

"Legal documents." She replied. "Private legal documents."

"You don't own the company yet?" He asked.

"No, I don't, I run it but I don't own it yet." She said.

Skull looked through the papers. "What's this?" He asked, picking one out. "Are these, uh, divorce papers?" He took his feet down and sat up straight. "I didn't know your married." He said seriously.

"I told you those were private documents." She made a grab for them but Skull pulled them out of her reach. "Give me those, I need to sign them."

"How long have you been married for?" He asked.

Marika gritted her teeth. "I was married for three months and I've been separated for almost a year. Now can I have my papers back?"

Skull thought for a second, put the papers down then stood and walked over to her. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. "I knew you wouldn't be with anyone but me." He whispered.

"Of course not." She replied and kissed him again. "Now get out, I have work to do." She went over to her desk and sat down.

"Oh, hey, who am I defending against tonight?" He asked.

"Um, Snowdemon, I think." She replied.

He nodded. "Ok." Then he left.

He stood in the hallway for a second, deep in thought, thinking up a plan.

Midnight and Sindle went by, deep in conversation about their opponents for the night.

"Why not?" Skull muttered to himself. "Hey, uh, Midnight." He yelled after him.

Midnight and Sindle turned around to face him. "What?"

Skull walked over to them. "Is someone from Nightmare taking on one of the Demons?" He asked.

"I am." Sindle responded.

Skull nodded. "Yeah, that's what I figured when he said…oh, never mind, it's really none of my business." He baited the hook.

Midnight and Sindle looked at one another. "What?" Midnight asked.

"It's just that I heard a conversation that was conducted between the Demons." Skull lied. "I guess they were planning on recruiting a couple of allies and taking you guys out."

"The Demons?" Midnight repeated.

Skull nodded.

"Ok." Midnight said. "Thanks for the tip."

Skull nodded his head then turned and walked away.

Midnight looked at his girlfriend. "What do you think?"

Sindle shrugged. "I don't know, can we trust him?"

Midnight sniffed. "I'm not sure, for once he could be telling the truth."

"We might as well cover our asses then." Sindle suggested.

"You mean get Nightmare to take them out?" Midnight asked her.

"What have we got to lose?" Sindle responded.

Midnight thought for a second. "Yeah, c'mon, lets go inform Nightmare of this."

Sindle nodded and the two walked away to their dressing room.

Shadow stepped out from the dark corner where he was listening in, he shook his head in disapproval. He looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to him, when satisfied that they weren't, backed back into his dark corner to watch the events of the night unfold.


End file.
